The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, such as an SIP (System In Package), wherein a memory chip and a data processor chip are mounted on a module board or substrate. In particular, it relates, for instance, to a technique effective to be applied to a resin-sealed semiconductor module of the SIP type.
Described in Patent document 1 is a semiconductor module wherein there are mounted on a module board two DDR2-SDRAMs (Double Data Rate 2-Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory) and a data processor which lie flat, respectively. Layouts of data system terminals of the DDR2-SDRAMs with respect to memory access terminals of the data processor are determined in such a manner that wirings for data and a data strobe system (RTdq/dqs) become shorter than wirings for an address/command system (RTcmd/add). The wirings for the data and data strobe system (RTdq/dqs) are laid down using an area defined between the DDR2-SDRAMs. The wirings for the address/command system (RTcmd/add) bypass the side of the module board.
Described in Patent documents 2 is an IC card in which a flash memory chip and a controller chip are stacked and mounted. A bonding wire is used for connecting the flash memory chip with a corresponding terminal of the controller chip.    (Patent document 1)            Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-237385            (Patent document 2)            Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-209773        